


Perfect Hell

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dumlbedore dies, Minerva is left in charge, of the children, the school, the Order. Everyone offers their help, support, advice. People offer, worst of all, their condolences. Warning: HBP Spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Hell

_Oh, Albus. How could you let this happen?_

 _How could you just go an leave me all alone?_

 _Now, I don the mask and pretend I'm okay, but I'm not. And, you of all people, would have known that, would have seen through the charade._

 _How could I be okay? My best friend just died. No. You didn't die._

 _You were_ murdered

 _By a man we all thought we could trust._

 _How very wrong we were._

 _And I know you're gone, but I just don't_ understand

 _You were always so in control. You could have stopped it._

 _You_ should _have stopped it._

 _It's all so overwhelming._

 _There are funeral plans to make, the children to attend to, and replacement teachers to hire- if Hogwarts is even to remain open._

 _And then there's the business of the order. What will become of that?_

 _And everyone is so lost without you, especially me._

 _And I just keep expecting you to walk through the doors into your office- my office, but it'll always feel like I'm intruding in your office- because I simply can't accept your being gone._

 _And everyone keeps asking if I'm okay and if there's anything they can do. But they can't, because- despite all magic's efforts- they can't bring you back. And they all want to help._

 _They want to help with the paperwork aspect and anything else detached from emotion._

 _They offer to help find teachers._

 _And console the children._

 _They offer their apologies, again, for not believing you when you had said You-Know-Who had returned._

 _They offer their hatred of Severus._

 _They offer, worst of all, their condolences, which I can't accept because it means you're really gone._

 _Really gone._

 _Not just away on Order business, or Hogwarts business, or personal business._

 _But really gone._

 _And not coming back._

 _You've gone and left me to this perfect hell, where I'm supposed to be in charge. Supposed to know how to make it better._

 _You've gone and left me without notice or instruction._

 _When you left with Harry that night, you promised me you'd return, the both of you, safe and sound._

 _But you're gone now._

 _Really gone._

 _And I don't understand why or how._


End file.
